Star Crossed Love
by Nights-into-dreams
Summary: (First person; one shot) True love blossoms under the Holla crag between two humes. Sometimes, you know the one that you are suppposed to be with because it is written in the stars...


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a story I am writing for Valentine's Day, about two humes in Vana'diel. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

I do not own Final Fantasy XI, nor do I own the song "Fuyu No Ita". So please, don't sue me. You will only get a level fifty white mage character that can out-damage the ninja tank using his quarterstaff and Valor Minuet;;

Email me your thoughts and comments to!

You can reach me at: sm (underscore) scales (at) yahoo (dot) com

And by the way…

This story is dedicated to Mikaru. Times may change, people may change, the world may change… but some things won't change. Aishiteru tomodachi.

Please, read and tell me what you think. Its my first songficcy…so be honest, please.

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

* * *

"You know what these stars mean, don't you?" 

He smiled at me once again, and the wind started to pick up from the east. The clouds blew overhead, partially obscuring the full moon. The stars still twinkled through the grayness, and I could just dimly make out the Shiva constellation.

"No…" I say gently, tucking a strand of long black hair behind my left ear as I lay down next to him in the tall La Theinian grass, and snuggle in close. I can dimly smell the scent of musty cologne mixed in with his sweat as I snuggle in close to him.

He points up at the sky, at a fading red star directly over the Holla crag.

"There is a story that there once were two lovers, who were separated by an unsurpassable distance because of the war from twenty years ago. They belonged to different empires, and couldn't be together…" He put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder, and looked at his unshaven face from the side.

"This couple, when they were last together…swore to each other that no matter what, they would look up at this star every night at the same time, and that just knowing that the person they love was looking up at it also, it would shrink the distance down to nothing, and they would be together again."

He turned to me, and smiled softly. I saw the twinkle in his crystal blue eyes, and I felt my heart stop again, like it has so many times before. The softness that lies there, the tenderness…the glow that is mixed with that smile he only has for me…

Goddess I love him.

More than the stars, heavens, the world, trees, sky and birds.

He kisses me gently, and I feel the world fall away and stand still, like it has so many times before.

"Hey…let me show you something." He says that with a wink in his voice as gets up, and then picks me up, and cradles me carefully. I wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head against his chest, listening to the way his heart beats, his chest rising and falling with every breath. He then carries me over to the small lake way out of the way from the world, and all the adventurers that have been coming about as of late.

He sets me down on my feet, and then disappears behind a rock for a moment. After about five minutes I hear my love start to sing.

"_Konna tooi machi ni mo…  
__Yume wo ataete kureru.  
__Shiroi konayuki ga futte…  
__Kokoro ni todoku yo winter song…"_

The lyrics start to slowly filter in from where he disappeared to, and then he steps back into view dressed in a full tuxedo. I see his lips part as I gasp with surprise and start to blush a deep scarlet furiously.

"_Futo iki wo kakeru dake de.  
Kiesou ni yureru akari.  
Sora ni kagayaku hoshitachi yori mo,  
Takumashiku ikiteru.  
Donna ni hanarete itemo.  
Anata ga soba ni ite kureru.  
Onaji yoru demo shinjiru koto de,  
Yasashii kaze ga fuiteru…"_

He walks up to me and gives a gentle bow. He then holds out his hand and I place mine in his.

"_Hiroi sora ni mukatte  
__Ryoute takaku hiroge  
__Shiroi konayuki ga yasashiku  
__Kokoro ni todoku yo winter song_..."

I watch his lips part as he sings another verse, looking deep into my eyes.

"_Wasure kakete ita yume wo.  
__Kokoro no naka ni egaita.  
__Anata no koe ga kikitakute,  
__Hitomi wo tojite miru.  
Kasuka ni kikoete kuru yo,  
Gin sekai no oorugooru."_

He then wraps his other arm around my slender waist, and pulls me in close. He leans in close to me and continues singing softly into my ear, his warm breath tumbling down my neck as I feel like I am melting into a puddle on the grass at his feet._  
_

_Matsuge ni tomatta hitotsubu no,  
Onpu ga hibiite iru.  
Konna tooi machi ni mo,  
Yume wo ataete kureru.  
Shiroi konayuki ga futte,  
__Kokoro ni todoku yo winter song…_

He then starts to waltz with me, beneath the full moon, guiding my movements, ignoring my missteps. We move as one slowly in circles full of turns and twists, he leading me around. I lay my head against his chest and close my eyes.

_"Hiroi sora ni mukatte,  
Ryoute takaku hiroge.  
Shiroi konayuki ga yasashiku,  
Kokoro ni todoku yo winter song…"_

Goddess, I love this man.

_"Konna tooi machi ni mo,  
Yume wo ataete kureru.  
Shiroi konayuki ga futte,  
Kokoro ni todoku yo winter song…"_

With every fiber of my being.

_"Hiroi sora ni mukatte,  
Ryoute takaku hiroge.  
Shiroi konayuki ga yasashiku,  
Kokoro ni todoku yo winter song…"_

Please, let me just stay with him forever. Don't let tonight end. Just let time stand still forever, so that I may be forever dancing with him, listening to him sing this song for my ears only, and smiling that smile that is meant for my eyes only.

"_Konna tooi machi ni mo,  
Yume wo ataete kureru.  
Shiroi konayuki ga futte,  
Anata ni todokete winter song…"_

My lips part, and all I can say is three words…

"I love you."

_-fin_


End file.
